1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, three dimensional (3D) image display technology creates a stereoscopic effect using the concept of binocular parallax or binocular disparity. Binocular parallax uses a difference in an object's location as seen from two different points (e.g., two different lens or a viewer's eyes) to create the stereoscopic effect. The binocular parallax is an important factor for achieving the stereoscopic effect at a short distance.
3D displays using binocular disparity may be classified into two types, e.g., a stereoscopic 3D display and an autostereoscopic 3D display. The stereoscopic 3D display may be classified as using an anaglyph method in which the viewer wears a blue eye-glass and a red eye-glass for each of the viewer's eyes, or a shutter glass method using stereoscopic glasses in which a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter alternately open in synchronization with a display period of a left-eye image and a right-eye image.
In the case of the autostereoscopic 3D display, a lenticular method may be used to provide a plurality of viewpoints. In the autostereoscopic 3D display using the lenticular method a resolution of the 3D image is lowered with an increase in the number of the viewpoints.